Have a Goode Day
by sixer-IIIIII
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode for her senior year along with many other of her friends. What will emerge about some of our favorite heroes after a year in high school? Set post-HoO. Future characters are up to comments/PMs.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic guys so please PM/comment ways I can improve it. The first chapter will be short to see what type of feedback I get and then I'll continue from there.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Percy Jackson everything belongs to Rick Riordan.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I paused for a moment outside my new high school transferring in my Senior was going to be tough but it was going to be worth it if I could spend my Senior year with my Seaweed Brain.

With a deep breath, I walked in. Outside it had seemed so quiet but inside it was complete and utter anarchy as high schoolers waited to be sent off to homeroom. As I tried to make my way to the main office I tried to spot Percy but there was no sign of him. I sighed as I was jostled all the way to the office.

After pushing my way into the office it became quit again, but this silence seemed unnatural and forced, unlike the silence I had experienced outside. "Hello I'm the new student Annabeth Chase I'm transferring here from San Francisco," I said to the secretary sitting behind the desk. "Hello Annabeth what grade are you going into?" she asked, "Senior year" I replied quietly, as I thought about problems I would encounter when transferring a month into the year. She continued to click on her computer for what seemed like a lifetime another advantage of being ADHD. "Annabeth I'm going to assign you a guide to help you around today, please wait outside the office for your guide." She said happily.

I walked outside and sat down on a bench and began to review my schedule I had gotten off the school's website. Unfortunately, I had English first, but directly after that, I had my mandatory language class which I was happy to say was Greek. As I looked up at my schedule I saw a pretty girl with brown hair and deep blue eyes smiling down on me like showing me around was beneath her. I managed to ignore the look as I said brightly, "Hi my name is Annabeth Chase." "Hi, Annie I'm going to show you around today, ok my name is Sarah." She said. I disliked her almost instantly the way she spoke slowly like I wouldn't understand because I was blond and the way she called me Annie like I was a child but I guess I was stuck with her until the end of the day.

"So Sarah do you know where I kind Percy Jackson?" I asked her. She stopped instantly and whipped her head around and stopped walking. "Why?" she asked quietly. "Well I was wondering if I could talk to him," I said confidently that this conversation had taken a turn for the worst. "Sorry honey he's way out of your league, and besides he's mine!" She taunted. I was surprised when she said that. "Are you dating him?" I asked her. "Not yet but we will be soon he turns down me every time for some girl but he won't even tell us her name I'm sure she's fake, but you don't need to know about that find your own way around today." She said. I fumed as she walked away laughing but I can definitely find my own way to class.

As I wandered the Senior hallways I wondered how excited Percy would be when he saw that I can to school a day earlier than expected in my mind's eye I saw him hugging me as he noticed it was me. I had accidentally bumped into somebody it was a tall boy with messy black hair and eyes like the sea. I lost all thought as my Seaweed Brain hugged me and pulled me in for a spectacular kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was amazing. "Wise Girl I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow with Thalia, Nico, Calypso, and Leo!" Percy said his voice ecstatic. "Well, I decided to come a day early and surprise you! Hey, would you mind showing me to English class taught by your stepdad I'm a little lost." I explained. "No problem right this way **Wise Girl**." He said laying emphasis on Wise. "Shut up," I said playfully as I happily followed him to English.

Sarah's P.O.V

That new girl with the startling gray eyes needed to be taught a lesson that she had been happy to teach. She would continue to instruct her pupil all year long good thing that due to its smallness Goode's Senior class all had the same schedule. I was going to date Percy and there was no way a dumb blonde* was going to steal him from me. I continued to build on that thought until I saw my soul mate Percy Jackson walk in he was perfect in every way he would be mine by the end of the day with my new plan I had in mind. Suddenly I realized that new girl Annie was holding Percy's hand while flirting with him like she had known him for years. She had just failed her first lesson I thought as I stood up and started to walk over to where they stood.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Being with Percy was great after being away from him for so long but he was still the Seaweed Brain that he has always been. As we walked into English and began to chat I noticed my "guide" walking towards us. Internally I sighed I really didn't want to break her nose in class so I quickly asked Percy If we could go talk to his stepdad Mr. Blofis about the work I missed he instantly agreed so we walked over to his desk. "Hi, Mr. Blofis I was just wondering about the work I missed during the first month," I said clearly. "Hi, Annabeth nice to see you again you really haven't missed much I'll give you a couple worksheets and that's about it," He said politely. After we were done speaking with Mr. Blofis I realized Sarah was quietly waiting for us at Percy's empty desk with a stupid grin on her smug face.

 **A/N:** Hey guys please tell me what I should do better in comments/PMs. You can also PM me if you have questions about pairings, characters, or plot (or if you just want to chat). In case anybody is wondering I lost my old account so this story will be continued here.

*I don't actually think blondes are dumb I put this in to show how ignorant Sarah is.

 **BadBoySupreme555**

 **Signing Out**


	2. Chapter 2: And the Scene Shifted

**A/N:** Thank you to all the people that favorited or followed this story it really means a lot to me. Furthermore, I won't be putting the disclaimer because I find it redundant. If you really care about this I can do it put personally I think it's pointless after the first chapter.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I gave her my best stare. Any intelligent person would have backed off then and there in 18 years my eyes had seen more than most would in a lifetime. Sarah, however, did no such thing. I walked over to her table and was just about to open my mouth when... The loudspeaker crackled to life "All students due to recent events happening across the country today will be cut short. Proceed to your buses immediately."

Percy sensing the danger quickly pulled me away from his desk speaking quietly "I guess we better get home." I agreed my anger has subsided and the mortal had already left anyways. We walked to the parking lots. It was strange all the students were wrapped up in their phones and were running talking in high nervous voices. Not a single one would stop to tell us what was happening. We started walking faster.

When we reached the parking lot it was empty other than Percy's car it was a 1960's Mustang custom made. It had been Leo and his bonding project after the Second Giant War. It was pitch black on the outside and on the inside with leather interiors. Curtsey of Leo it also had air conditioning and a radio. My favorite part of the car is that the classic Mustang logo was made to look like Blackjack.

We jumped in the car and as I jumped in the passenger seat the engine purred and was brought to life via the ignition. We raced home going well over the speed limit never once stopping to talk. The roads were clear not a person to be seen. It was like everybody had suddenly decided that New York City was no longer the place for them. It was disturbing. I kept my mind off it for the time by enjoying how fast Percy could make the car go with the clear roads but the worry was etched on his face as he raced his way home!

When he reached the house we moved swiftly up the stairs. As we entered Sally's apartment we were welcomed by the smell of her signature blue chocolate chip cookies. Sally herself sat on the coach she sighed as we entered she was eating one of the cookies she spoke quietly "The cookies, sandwiches, and cokes are for the road. You'll have to head for Camp." Percy was the first to speak "Why are we going to camp, what happened, are you okay?" He asked in quick procession. Sally continued in a sad voice after the Second Giant War Hecate was weakened the mist has collapsed. Mortals are beginning to see things for the way they are."

Percy sat for several seconds before adding in a quiet whiney voice "But Annabeth just got here." Sally continued as if she hadn't heard him "This is going to be a very confusing time for the mortal world there are being told to worship gods again like they were thousands of years ago. People might act out violently or try and hurt those affiliated with their new lords. Chiron has canceled passes out of Camp you will return for the next couple days while the gods issue a message and gain control." I sat quietly taking it all in before questioning "Sally will you be alright here?" "I'll be fine she stated Paul will be here for me."

We packed in silence. The roads were the same as we road to Long Island Sound. We sat and pondered what the future would hold. We passed under a bridge and a banner showed a lighting symbol surrounded by a circle with a cross going through it.

 **A/N:** Tell me what you think. They will return to this new mortal world after a couple chapters at Camp Half-Blood. Sorry for the short chapter finals suck.

 **BadBoySupreme555**

 **Signing Out**


End file.
